


Smother

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Ambiguous/Mystery guy at the start...kind of, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fuckbuddies, Gagging/Forced Silencing, It is now, Keitor, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, is that a tag?, it's more artsy ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: ca·su·al sexnounsexual activity between people who are not established sexual partners or do not know each other wellTwo misfits of the universe find one another.Let's be alone, together.....(I hate summaries. It's porn ok.)





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how this turned  
> Out. But I finished it. Just  
> Take your porn and go.
> 
> \- A Haiku by Rascal
> 
> Also
> 
> Your PMs are great  
> I love them but forget to  
> Reply. I am trash.

Another long, strangled groan drew out from Keith’s battered lips, biting into the plump flesh in a poor attempt to quiet himself. A quick shock of pain from rough grazing teeth cut the noise short, eliciting a more resonably-volumed catch of breath and shudder down his spine.

“Hush, now.” Sharp teeth retracted from the boy’s shoulder, bruised and dimpled with cuts and indentations of the numerous bite marks before it, for much the same reason - silencing. Keith twisted his mouth to a scowl, head dropping low between his shoulders, rocking with each rhythmic push forward at his hips. The weight of the other man was pressed flush to his back, the sheer enormity of his form compared to Keith’s own like an all encompassing blanket, weighty with muscle and strong as the night is dark.

A curse slipped from the young Blade’s lips, dark eyes squeezing shut as if trying to ignore the heavenly ache and throbbing low in his hips. The knee-weakening arcs of pleasure were shooting like chain lightning from his slurping, tight hole down both legs, his toes curling, muscles cramping. His arms shook at the elbows to hold himself as he was now, hands and knees, limbs all but gelatinous under the rough, delicious thrusts of the partner whom dwarfed him so completely. Thick fingers curled around the crest of his hip, holding him in place and helpless to escape the rigid cock ravenously cleaving him in two. His partner’s second hand had crawled upwards, from its place in the bedsheets beside his own, to grazing up his quaking arms and clutching around Keith’s jaw.

His face was turned, perhaps a bit rougher than necessary, to the side, meeting the warm but sharp gaze of the other man. Their noses brushed and breaths mingled, lightly panting of exertion on both sides. A curtain of thick, moonlight hair rolled over the larger’s dusky shoulder, hanging like a curtain between Keith’s fucked out expression and the teensy little crack where the door to his room had not _quite_ slid all the way shut.

And that was a major concern here, after all. Getting caught, that was. Not that Keith was in any way a bashful person, no. However, his current place of living – the barracks of the Blade of Marmora’s headquarter vessel, along with the hundreds of other Galra in his ranks – did not mesh well with his current choice of...off-duty activities, one might say.

“So loud, darling.” Keith felt the easy slide of muscle against his cheek as his partner’s lips curled into a smirk. “I’m honoured, but lest we be discovered – ”

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitched, attempting weakly to pull a smirk of his own.

“You shy, Prince?”

Balls slapped against Keith’s ass wetly and held there. His partner torturously ground into him, the barbed cock carving as deep a place inside Keith as it could reach.

A massive palm slapped over Keith’s mouth in anticipation of the howl in response. The huff of growled air danced over Keith’s flushed cheeks.

“Hardly.” Lotor snarled, lips pressing into the shell of Keith’s ear, canines scraping the flesh as he spoke. He continued to grind in a circular motion, muffling Keith’s scream beneath his heavy hand. His second hand curled fingers tightly, feeling the telltale pricks of flesh giving way and the bare tips of his nails breaking though the bruised skin there. “But I prefer my head remain attached to my neck, little Blade. Your elders don’t like me very much.”

Crushing grind released, Lotor pulled back his hips and let loose a punishing onslaught of thrusts instead, snapping forward ferociously like a man with nothing to lose. Keith’s fingers gouged into his thin sheets, howls trapped in his throat, rattling down his bones instead of outwards to shake the walls. His entire form was jolted forwards and back with the unbearable pace, knees digging to find grip on the mattress. Flesh clapped wildly between the two half Galra, each strenuous plunge accented with a stifled grunt tumbling from the former royal’s throat. The slickness of pungent, fruity lubricant magnified the sounds of their passion as the ex-prince’s cock bludgeoned a home for itself deep within the silenced boy.

“Can you imagine,” Lotor’s own voice grew more ragged, brief pauses for breath every few words. “What your leaders would do…if they found you now…” He sucked a spot behind Keith’s ear, earning another muted whine. The thick cords of muscle at the backs of Lotor's thighs clenched tightly to propel his hips forward, like the releasing of a bowstring. “Torn apart at the seems…stuffed full to bursting…by their _enemy_?”

Keith could feel the wash of heat curling low in his belly, flaring down his groin to the tops of his thighs. What remaining strength he possessed was rapidly bleeding out, his muscles giving way and liquefying beneath him. His arms let go, sinking his top half to the bed, mouth still gagged by the prince’s hand. His ass only stayed in the air by Lotor’s doing, crushing grip on his iliac crest keeping that hole just where he needed to fuck deeply inside. The angle of Keith's hips did change slightly with the drop of his chest, however, and sparks shot up his spine within moments as the flared head and blunt spines along the underside of Lotor’s monstrous length scraped past Keith’s needy prostate. Without a single touch to his cock Keith was coming, sluicing the sheets in a generous amount of lust. Despite Lotor’s gagging hand, Keith was perfectly silent as he came, for the first time since their fucking began. His muscles seized and spasmed, unable to let a single sound wrench from his vocal chords as the world peeled away and all was blinding white.

_BRRRRRRNNNGGG. BRRRRRRNNNNNG. BRRRRRRNNNNNG. BRRRRRRNNNNNG. -_

The dimmed lights of Keith’s room shut down completely, before blasting back on, blaring red instead of white. The whole room glowed scarlet as if bathed by a blood moon.

The earsplitting, flat screech of the ship’s alarm sailed through the com system, joined by Kolivan’s thunderous boom of a voice hurling commands overhead.

Keith’s brain, scrambled in his orgasmic haze, could barely piece together what was being said, but knew enough why it was all happening.

He called Lotor’s name beneath the prince’s heavy hand, but all was muffled completely. He turned his head as much as his neck would allow to look up and over his back, eyes fiery and desperate to make contact with the other’s. Lotor’s eyes were clenched in bliss, silver brows angled deeply in concentration as he neared his own release, pounding harshly into Keith in search of completion. Keith managed to drag his own hands up to the prince’s, attempting to claw and pull it away from his mouth.

Keith gathered a good hunk of flesh between his teeth and bit down. Lotor’s hips stuttered, a choked noise skirting past his lips. Once, twice more, then his hips crushed totally to Keith’s ass, cock buried firmly as he throbbed and released, hot, sloppy, and rhythmic. Keith winced at the toe tingling feeling of each new shot of come coating the tight walls of his insides.

When Lotor’s eyes opened at last with a deep bellied, satisfied sigh, his hand released Keith’s mouth and his gaze at the other was uncharacteristically warm. Content, perhaps, was a good word.

All in all, he seemed completely unaffected by the hazard lights and deafening sirens.

“You have to go,” Keith’s tone was clipped and voice was raw, croaking. “They know you’re here.”

Lotor’s eyes careened down to the root of Keith’s spine, near the place where just the very end of his cock could be seen, the rest disappeared inside Keith's body. Both a hand and his gaze traced upwards from the tailbone, humming in appreciation to feel how deeply Keith’s spine was curved in this position, rear still held high with his second hand.

Feeling still rather limp and useless, Keith gave an attempt to raise back onto his hands and crawl forward, away from the prince.

“Get out of here, they’ll find you! _Pull out already -_ ” Keith growled, masking his budding concern with a veil of false annoyance. He’d managed to pull away enough for a few inches of Lotor’s softening cock to withdraw.

The hand on his hip pulled him right back on.

Keith grunted, more in surprise than anything else, glancing back at the prince. His long hair was tussled and knotted, glowing like hot embers in the ruby hazard lights. His eyes, however, were still unmistakably, transfixingly golden.

“Come with me.”

Time came to a screeching halt, for a fraction of a breath. Lotor’s eyes held Keith's as if clutched in an unbreakable, hypnotic grasp.

When Keith pulled away again, Lotor let him go, spent cock slipping out, a trail of semen in its wake.

“You should go.” Keith's tone was cold. He turned himself around, sitting against the wall at the head of the mattress, facing the prince as he brought his bare knees up to his chest.

“You could, you know. Come with me." Lotor's eyes kept their mesmerizing gaze, his words honey smooth and beckoning like a curling finger. "Just the two of us, exiled from duty, the entire cosmos at our feet.”

“I already abandoned one team to join the Blades.” Keith looked into his own lap, so as not to be convinced. No, like the most colourful fish in the ocean, these heart aching _'What If'_ s and _'Maybe If I'_ s were poisonous, dooming. He steeled himself against flighty thoughts. Enticing desires.

He didn't deserve them.

The alarm system still wailed brutishly, rattling reality into his skull. Just outside the room, in the crack of the unclosed door, the heavy footfalls and shadowy forms of two Blades ran past, swords unsheathed.

Lotor slid off the bed, expression stoic and regal still. He tugged on his impossibly conforming base suit, stretching up long legs and tautly across the expanse of broad shoulders, then gathered the discarded armor bits to mount atop. Keith had stolen him a Blade suit and smuggled it to him, the disguise a key factor in making their numerous rendez-vous possible. The cloaking mechanism on Lotor’s trans-reality ship shielded it from detection whilst docked beneath the base, unless one had the exact jamming frequency and knew precisely where to look – or was devastating lucky.

“You’re not fully Galra, you owe them no loyalty. Not truly. But we, _we_ are the same.”

He snapped on his breastplate, violet glow of the lights illuminating his chest but still drowned out in red, then took a step back to the bed. He cradled Keith’s jaw in his massive hand so that the boy looked upward.

“I can’t.” Keith swallowed.

“You _won’t._ ” said Lotor.

Keith gently shoved away the hand. “The whole point of this was to fuck with no strings attached.”

“I’m not promising you a throne, my dear. Merely…companionship.”

Keith looked uneasy, and did not meet his gaze again.

“Consider it, then. Mull it over. That’s all I ask.” Lotor clipped on the last armor pieces of the stolen Marmora suit, stepping closer to the door and peering out the sliver of opening.

Keith argued with himself a moment, quietly sighing. Naked, pale skin illuminated in the red light, he clumsily inched to the edge of the bed and stood, needing few steps before reaching the door.

Lotor felt fingers comb through the ends of his hair, untangling, and looked away from the crack in the door to bend low and receive Keith’s lips to his own. Lithe, toned arms circled his neck, and he grasped the boy at the waist, standing back to his proper height. Keith’s toes left the floor and he startled, muscles all clenching, their enormous difference in height brought to focus. The quick second of panic was quite amusing, and Lotor chuckled softly into the kiss.

He set Keith back down as their lips pulled away, his hand skirting down from the lad’s waist to his rear and smirking warmly at the trail of come that escaped him there.

Keith’s arms uncurled from his neck, grabbed the hood of the suit, and pulled it in place over Lotor’s head.

“Don’t get stabbed.”

Lotor smiled, deftly ducking to press a quick kiss into Keith’s unruly black hair, before the glowing, three-eyed mask atomized beneath the hood to shield his appearance.

He slipped through the door, footsteps feather light, and disappeared into the scarlet lights and sirens.


End file.
